


Playlist

by bunnypeaches



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnypeaches/pseuds/bunnypeaches
Summary: Where Doyoung creates a playlist dedicated to Jaehyun
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Doyoung loves Jaehyun throughout every season. In the heat of the summer, the cool fresh air of spring, the golden colour of fall and the cold white winter.

  
He loves Jaehyun in different colours. From the comfort and warmth of red, yellow and orange to sadness and calmness sparked by blue, green and purple. Not less powerful than poetry, colours invoke emotion and Jung Jaehyun is capable to do so with wide colour spectrum.

  
And he certainly loves Jaehyun in different music. That is why Doyoung has a playlist specifically for his lover. He finally has the time to sort his playlist and today is the day.

“Hyung? What are you doing?” Jaehyun questioned as he smiled at the way Doyoung is typing away on his phone, teeth biting his lower lip and eyes so focused at whatever he is doing he didn’t realized Jaehyun was in his room until the younger plonked himself on his bed.

  
“Hey babe. Have you eaten?” Doyoung looked up to only find Jaehyun with a huge smile plastered on his face. “What? Why are you smiling?” puzzled, Doyoung swiped out from Spotify and opened the camera app to look at his face just in case there is something on his face. You see, this boyfriend of his loves to make fun of him, his ‘suffering’ is his joy. Ugh ass. Peachy ass.

  
A laugh erupted from the dimpled boy and Doyoung could feel annoyance filling his whole being. He took a deep breath and shot a glare at his boyfriend. “What’s so fucking funny Jung?”

  
Yikes this bunny is starting to get really annoyed. Jaehyun mentally slaps himself to prevent himself from laughing even further because an annoyed bunny is a violent bunny.

  
“Nothing hyung, you just look cute. I was at the door for god knows how long and you seemed to be so occupied you started to make this cute expression I am so full” Doyoung thinks he heard Jaehyun wrong cause why is he suddenly mentioning that he is full? Yes he did ask whether he’s eaten but he’s sure he heard every single word in that sentence and there is no mention of him eating.

  
“What?”

  
“I’m so full of love”

  
Dang, 4 years of dating and this peachy ass still has that effect on him. Doyoung motioned for Jaehyun to sit beside him, resting on the bed rest and naturally, he places his head on the younger’s shoulder.

  
“So what are you really up to babe?” questioned Jaehyun as he wraps arm around Doyoung’s waist and leans onto Doyoung. “Oh I’m just sorting my playlist on Spotify. Haven’t gotten the time to actually add and arrange songs since we’ve been so busy for the comeback and today happened to be our off day and also the day that I am not tired” giggled Doyoung because Kim Doyoung is a busy man.

  
Other than official schedules and quality time with his gorgeous boyfriend, he was always so occupied with practicing his singing and making covers or vlogs(when he feels like it cause damn editing takes so much effort), and well known among fans, he is always watching dramas. Well he is a cultured man.

  
“What playlist?” Jaehyun looks down into Doyoung’s eyes and he lost it when Doyoung purposely blinks cutely at him. “Our playlist. Scratch that, your playlist” smiled Doyoung before he is back on his phone. Scrolling and adding songs into a particular playlist.

“Can I see it?”

  
“No of course not.”

  
Jaehyun pouted at that and Doyoung did what any person in love would do. He leans forward to give Jaehyun a peck on the lips but Jaehyun’s not having just a peck.

Hello, he wants all them kisses. He captures Doyoung’s lips in his and places a hand to cup Doyoung’s jaw and it gets him everytime at how it feels like he had just put a perfect piece to a puzzle. How Doyoung fits with him. He is that puzzle piece that Jaehyun needs. He completes Jaehyun.

  
The kiss isn’t the sensual kisses that they are always after for these days since they are so busy they don’t really have that much sexy time. But it is a heated kiss nonetheless. Doyoung doesn’t know when or how or why but he founds himself on top of Jaehyun with his arms around Jaehyun’s neck. Jaehyun moans into the kiss as their tongues fought for dominance and Doyoung’s grip on his phone loosen and it fell on the floor with a loud thud.

“Fuck”

  
“Yes fuck alright. Let’s get right to it”

  
It was safe to say that Doyoung didn’t manage to finish sorting his playlist that day. What’s a playlist if he can have his boyfriend, he’s fucking sexy boyfriend who is a sex god.

* * *

“Good morning baby” Jaehyun places a kiss on his forehead and Doyoung’s heart swells at this. Such an intimate gesture. “Good morning babe. How long have you been up?”

Doyoung asked as he gets up but he halts for a minute. Or two. He feels slight pain in his lower back and there is nothing to blame but this being beside him who seems to be so bright and blissful after a round of sex. More like three rounds of hot sex. There’s no definite arrangement of who is top or bottom, they just move and sync together and whatever takes place, happens.

  
Doyoung seems to be the one who was on the receiving end and he isn’t complaining because the pleasure was purely heaven on earth. But waking up with a sore back wasn’t what he was expecting(he should have) and he is annoyed. “Jung, my back hurts” exclaimed Doyoung as he finally managed to get up and sit.

  
“Sorry babe. It’s just it has been awhile since there’s any time for sexy time and you just look so sexy and cute and I’m so soft that you have a playlist just for me. I mean I do have songs, god so many songs about you but it’s so cute that you, Kim Doyoung would do it this kinda thing too.”

  
Doyoung was left a little speechless but that part at the end of the sentence seemed to catch his attention more than the beginning. Weird cause Jaehyun calling him sexy is one of his many favourite descriptions his boyfriend would give him.

  
“What do you mean by ‘you, Kim Doyoung would do it’?” With narrowed eyes, Doyoung questioned Jaehyun. He isn’t offended, okay maybe a little but he’s just wondering what does Jaehyun mean by that. He’s a dramatic ass like that.

  
“Baby I mean I didn’t know you would do this kinda thing and before you interrupt me, it is a good kinda not-a-Doyoung kinda thing and I appreciate it babe” Jaehyun placed a kiss on Doyoung’s cheek and that was all it took for the man to shut up.

  
“Aww baby it’s just that my world revolves around you now and I hope it is the same for you. But I love how we still have this respect towards each other at times where we need our own personal time and I don’t know Jae but we match so well together I don’t know where or how to start describing us” Jaehyun felt a tug at his heart and he took Doyoung’s hand and intertwined it with his.

  
“I’ve never had this connection with anybody else and I’m so glad that I get the opportunity to, with you. Yes, my world revolves around you but you know it isn’t toxic or I don’t know, detrimental you know?” At that, Jaehyun gave his boyfriend a nod and he smiled, both dimples deployed and he kissed the side of Doyoung’s head and the older hums in appreciation. And love.

  
“I want us to be like this always Jae. Even during hard times, I want us to talk it out and solve any disagreements, problems whatever shit that will come at us” Doyoung gazed at the man beside him, eyes catching the beautiful brown orbs that are looking at him lovingly.

  
“Of course babe. Even if it won’t be easy but I promise. People say promises are meant to be broken but I have to disagree with that. Let us both disagree with that”  
Doyoung could feel a smile forming and he gave Jaehyun a super wide hug and they both stayed like that, in comforting silence and warmth engulfing both of their bodies and soul.

  
“So when can I see your playlist?”

  
“I’m nowhere done with it Jae but you can see it is I guess” uttered Doyoung as he reached out for his phone and opening the app. “Here you go”

  
_Woojae_

  
“You named a playlist after _Woojae_? Babe you’re the best. I love you so fucking much”

  
“I love you too baby” chuckled Doyoung at the million kisses Jaehyun is giving all over his face. Gosh how wonderful it is to be in love.

  
Seeking approval with his eyes, Jaehyun gently took Doyoung’s phone and scrolled through the playlist.

  
“So what’s your criteria of what songs that goes in here Mr Kim?”

  
“Every song that goes in here are songs that remind me of my boyfriend Mr Jeong Jaehyun. Mostly inspired by all the times that we spend together for the past 4 years. Be it during our sexy times, our romantic dates, our tours or times where I think the lyrics speaks for what I want from him. His and our favourite songs are included too”  
Doyoung jokingly gave his boyfriend the side eye, “There are also songs that my heart needs in difficult times such as when we fight, I find it very very difficult to not be able to talk or hold him during those times and besides the man himself, music is what holds me in place. Through my highest highs and also through my lowest lows”

  
Jaehyun was silent for a bit before he kissed Doyoung. “I’m sorry babe. It’s hard for me to when we fight, always. Let’s try to improve ourselves especially communication wise okay?” Doyoung nodded at that. “We’ve improved a lot Jae and it feels nice to mature with you, to have you beside me. You make me a better person”

  
“You make me a better person too hyung.”

  
Doyoung and Jaehyun are the right amount of different and also the right amount of identical. Sometimes opposites attract and there are times where similarities are what brings people together. Doyoung and Jaehyun are both, they’re the perfect match. A match made in heaven.

  
“Babe?”

  
“Yes baby?”

  
“I have another song that you can put in that playlist”

  
“What song?”

  
“Put down your phone by Travis Garland”

  
Jaehyun winked at his boyfriend and that was what Doyoung did. The thought of having brunch together was gratefully tossed out the window. Lips crashing, tongues exploring, hands roaming, breaths mingling and bodies uniting in the name of love, Doyoung and Jaehyun reaches their highs together and came down with reassuring kisses and whispers of love.

  
Doyoung pulls Jaehyun down for another kiss and traces the marks he left on the boy’s neck, admiring the reddish marks that looks so stunning on his pale skin. People might have different opinions but Doyoung loves the idea of hickeys because it just shows that Jaehyun is his.

The marks are his way of expressing that Jaehyun belongs to him and only him. And also it drives his boyfriend crazy when he leaves the marks all over his body. Why kill only one bird when you can kill two with just one stone? A genius he is.

  
“I love you Kim Doyoung”

“I love you Jeong Jaehyun”


	2. If The World Is Ending

Jaehyun once recalled that Doyoung once said that his world would end if he lost both Jaehyun and his mother. He lost Jaehyun so that basically means that Doyoung already lost half of his world. And Jaehyun has been praying to the almighty that Doyoung wouldn’t ever have to go through the pain of losing his mum too. As cliché as it may sound, their busy schedules got the best of them, the almost non- existent time that they have between them seems to create a huge distance, lunging them towards the opposite ends of each other.

No matter how hard they try to reach out for the other, the misunderstandings just keeps on growing, blinding them from the love, the understanding that Doyoung and Jaehyun always have for each other.

Where did the promise of forever gone to?

What ever happened to communication and transparency? What about the promise to trust and understand the other no matter what?

How did Kim Doyoung and Jung Jaehyun lost to time which is merely just a social construct? Love is supposed to be the most powerful thing in the world so what ever happened to that too?

Doyoung has always reassured himself that if Jaehyun is meant to be in his life, meant to be _his_ , he will be. Doesn’t matter when, where and how, Jung Jaehyun will gravitate back into his life, into his arms again because it has been nothing but cold and empty without the other.

The same belief is held by Jaehyun and he wishes the prayers would come true because his flame of hope is faltering and losing hope is a thought he buries into the deepest part of himself, never wanting to let it cross his mind too often. He is still in love with Doyoung and in just a few days, it would be a year since they called it off.

Jaehyun sighed as he let his head fall into his hands and as much as he wants to wallow in the sadness, he has work tomorrow. Hah work. The main factor of this. Somewhere inside, Jaehyun knows that work is just a minor cause, an excuse. A pathetic one.

They were at fault for letting them drown and not fighting to survive everything the universe has thrown at them. But more than that, Jaehyun blames himself more. He should’ve been the bigger person especially towards the end of their relationship. Both of them are busy striving in their own careers and responsibilities that they need to bear keeps on getting bigger and so does the pressure on their shoulders.

Jaehyun and Doyoung doesn’t fight that often but they became even more silent as time pass. Communication regarding them became rare as if they were afraid to voice out their thoughts, reluctant to scratch the surface that gradually becomes thicker, all under the pretense of trying to be the more understanding one and this took a toll on their relationship. Dissatisfaction brews in both of them, doubts heightened each day, trust fading and letting go became the only option to survive in the midst of the storm and waves surrounding them.

Despite all this, Doyoung was struggling in another important battle in his life and it drives Jaehyun in more guilt each time he reminisces the way they burn into ashes. Doyoung’s mother was diagnosed with acute leukemia and the vision of Doyoung crying in his arms as they heard the news is still so clear in his mind and his heart breaks a little more at the memories.

On top of work and the things that has been going on between them, Doyoung has to rip another part of himself to endure and to go through the battle together with his mother. It didn’t take long for Doyoung to fall on his knees, the stress becoming too overwhelming for him to bear alone. _Alone_. Doyoung couldn’t have imagined that he would be alone in this life. Jaehyun has always been in the picture and Doyoung must have forgotten to point his camera towards the younger man because he can no longer be seen in the pictures.

Doyoung doesn’t fully blame Jaehyun because it must have been difficult for him too, for a fighter like Jaehyun to surrender. He is also to blame for the growing animosity between them because hey it takes two to tango and Doyoung willingly danced to it with Jaehyun.

The day Jaehyun left, Doyoung felt his world fell apart and the only rope there was left for him to hold on was his mother. There is no one else but him and his mum needs him. No, he needs her, he needs her to fight the disease together with him, hand in hand.

Doyoung’s heart did little flips as the thought of Jaehyun possibly being there with them, _with him_ in this journey. Wiping the tear that fell down his cheeks, Doyoung walked towards his bedside table where a picture of him and Jaehyun stood, all smiles and warmth.

 _Warmth_.

A sensation Doyoung hasn’t really felt since he left. _I miss you Jae_

Jaehyun stood frozen as the words out of the elder’s mouth spill out from his mouth. To say he didn’t expect it would be a lie but it would also be another lie if he said that it doesn’t hurt. Jaehyun knows this isn’t what Doyoung wants as good as it isn’t what he wanted for the both of them. But taking the situation they are in into account, how there won’t be much changes that will happen and the stress and the predicament that they are in especially the elder is in at the time, Jaehyun reluctantly agrees.

That night, Jaehyun held Doyoung in his arms until the tears stop and his heart beats in steadied rhythms. Jaehyun traced his fingers on his lips and he could feel the ghostly sensation of Doyoung’s lips on his.

Their last kiss was slow but strong, it was as if they both wanted to memorize the sensation, the warmth of the other’s lips on their own and plant it deep in their hearts.

Jaehyun mumbled a take care as he kissed the tears running down Doyoung’s cheeks and he closed his eyes at the feeling of the elder wiping his own with his hands.

‘Baby, please don’t hesitate to call or text me when you need me okay? And I’ll come visit mum every now and again alright?’ Doyoung nodded at that as he used all the strength he has left to give Jaehyun a small smile which the other reciprocated with dimples on each side of his cheeks.

‘Jae, I’m sorry that we have to go through this but maybe for now, it is the best for the both of us. It’s overwhelming and I really can’t go through so much uncertainties at the moment. Mum, I don’t know what could happen to her’

Jaehyun lift his hand to rub Doyoung’s cheeks and his heart beat with an odd combination of relief and regret at the same time as he felt the man in front of him leaning into his touch.

‘Hey hey, shhh she’s a fighter alright? And please know that even if I’m not present physically from now onwards, for now, I will always be there for you’ ‘And baby, as much as it hurts for me to say this, I understand your reason and I feel so sorry that I can’t and I don’t have enough power to change things at work at the moment. And as much as I want to ignore your requests because you and I both know that this thing or whatever agreement this is not the right call. It is stupid I have to admit but seeing you so vulnerable like this and not be able to change anything hurts me too, especially with what Mum is going through’

Doyoung locked gaze with Jaehyun and he intertwined their fingers, giving Jaehyun a squeeze to ask him to continue. He wants the younger to let things out because he isn’t the type to do so and Doyoung wants him to feel lighter before he leaves. To drop the weights he has been carrying on his shoulders.

‘I hope time will make things better for us and even though I know that you know that I only love you and will only love you but if there are people that can give you the support without giving you uncertainties that I – no, we, have to face, please let me know’

Doyoung wanted to shout no and that his heart will always be with Jaehyun but his heart hurts so much that voicing it out would just cause him to breakdown right there and then so he lightly shook his head which went unnoticed by the younger because Jaehyun was looking up, holding back his tears from falling.

They shared one last hug and Doyoung’s strength in his legs disappears as the younger fades into the background.

Throughout the year, they exchange a few texts once in a while and there were mainly them asking each other about how they are doing and Jaehyun asking about Doyoung’s mother.

They met a few times at the hospital and it felt like both heaven and hell.

Relieved evident in each other as it was clear that both are still so invested in them, but the torture of not being able to acknowledge the elephant in the room claws deeper inside Doyoung and Jaehyun each day. The wall built between them becomes thicker and the words that they want to badly throw at the other is drowned, never to reach each other.

It’s been almost 6 months since Doyoung last saw Jaehyun. The younger was stationed in London and he is to be promoted once he completes the year out. Not a day passes by without Doyoung worrying about his wellbeing, about them.

It’s selfish Doyoung thoughts, because he was the one who wanted a break. Is it still just a break? Did Jaehyun meet someone better? Someone who understands him, understands the demand of his job, something Doyoung couldn’t do. Scratch that, didn’t do. Just like the physical distance, Jaehyun and Doyoung has grown further and further apart from each other.

Texts become infrequent with both having so much in their hands, the huge time difference didn’t help too and both becoming too afraid to reach out for the other. Doyoung’s thoughts was broken by the ringing phone in his hands.

“Hello?”

* * *

He ran as fast as his legs could take him, scrambling to pay the taxi driver before dashing out towards the house. His house. _Their house_?

He could feel his heart becoming heavier as he gets closer and it took him a split second to realize that he is already at the front door. He took one deep shaky breath before twisting the knob and the sight that welcomed him broke his heart even more.

‘Jaehyun?’ Doyoung exclaimed in surprise, heads turned towards Jaehyun with tears streaming down his beautiful face.

Jaehyun dropped everything in his hands to walk towards where Doyoung was kneeling.

Before he could even reach the older man, he was already up on his feet with every strength that he has left and reaching out for Jaehyun.

‘Jae, she’s gone.’ Doyoung sobs uncontrollably and broke down to his knees, dragging Jaehyun down with him.

Jaehyun quickly engulfed him in his arms and rubs Doyoung’s back to soothe him.

Jaehyun could feel Doyoung leaning even further, wrapping his arms around him even tighter as if asking for more strength.

‘Doyoung I’m sorry. I’m really sorry’ Jaehyun apologizes, placing a hand on the back of Doyoung’s head and he could feel Doyoung shaking his head.

‘No, don’t say that Jae. None of this is your fault.’ Doyoung says as he pulls back from the hug to stare into the younger’s eyes.

‘I want you to know that I’m really sorry for this Jae and if I could turn back time, I wouldn’t have asked for this break or breakup I don’t know. I just-’

‘I understand. If we could change the past, I would also like you to know that I would have fought for us. I would’ve fight harder against this idea. And I know how much harder it was for you being alone and trust me, I know should’ve quit my job earlier’

Doyoung looked up to meet Jaehyun’s gaze, brows furrowed. ‘What do you mean quit your job?’

Seeing the silence, Doyoung calls Jaehyun out softly.

‘Jae?’

Jaehyun took Doyoung’s hand in his, thumbs caressing the back of his hands.

‘I quit my job Doie. And before you could even think to get angry at me for it, don’t worry I am given a new position in another company here.’ Doyoung was overwhelmed with the information that he was given and he is in a mix of confusion, relieved, happy and sad at the same time.

‘How long were you here for?’ Doyoung questions and Jaehyun senses a small amount of hostility in his voice. Panic flashes through him as Doyoung retracts his hands from his.

‘Hey- hey it isn’t like that’ Jaehyun voices out and Doyoung felt guilt creeping through him with Jaehyun displaying hurt on his face.

‘I touched down last night and back in London, when I was done packing everything, got the deal done, I went straight to the airport to catch my flight.’

‘I went to see her as soon as I touched down since I thought you were going to be there and trust me, you and mum are the first people I wanted to see’ Doyoung nodded and reaches out for Jaehyun which the latter gladly took.

Jaehyun leads them to the couch and wraps his arms around Doyoung, placing his head on Doyoung’s which are resting on his chest. Jaehyun intertwines his other hand with Doyoung’s and he’s hit with how much he’s been wanting this. Oh god, how much he misses this.

‘Jae?’ He hears Doyoung call him, voice so soft and strained after crying that Jaehyun’s stomach did a little flip and it hurts. It hurts to see him like this.

‘Stay?’ Doyoung expressed as he lifts his head slightly, eyes looking straight into Jaehyun’s. Damn Jaehyun thoughts, how he wants to kiss the man and that he did. He places a gentle kiss on Doyoung’s head and Doyoung closes his eyes to stop the tears that are brimming from falling. Jaehyun kissed his forehead, both his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks.

‘Doie?’ Jaehyun caressed his cheeks softly and looks into Doyoung’s eyes as if asking for permission. Like two ends of a magnet, they could feel a pulling force towards the other and Jaehyun places his lips on Doyoung’s.

The kiss was slow, deep and warm with memories and emotions rushing inside them. If their last kiss was to memorize each other, this kiss was them trying to feel the other as much as possible.

Doyoung leans his head for more access as Jaehyun parts Doyoung’s lips to deepen the kiss.

‘I love you’

‘I love you too’

**_Flashback_ **

‘Baby, _if the world was ending you’d come over right_?’ sang Doyoung as he saw Jaehyun coming into the room.

‘How do you define the end of the world Doie?’ Jaehyun laughs as he plops himself next to Doyoung in bed. Doyoung rolls towards Jaehyun and lifts himself to sprawl out on the other. Jaehyun places his hands Doyoung’s waist and asked him to continue.

‘My world would end if I lose mum and you. I can’t imagine if that happens.’ Doyoung states as he places a kiss on Jaehyun’s neck.

‘So baby, _you’d come over right_? _The sky’d be falling while you hold me tight_?’

‘Babe, I live here why do I need to come over?’ Jaehyun playfully exclaims and Doyoung rolls his eyes at the younger. Jaehyun lifts himself to peck Doyoung’s lips before continuing.

‘Yes baby. I will. No matter what happens, I will never let you go through the end of the world. It’s gonna be Jeong Jaehyun and Kim Doyoung against the world. No matter what’

‘Promise?’

‘Promise’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung adds this song to his playlist Woojae before snuggling into Jaehyun's embrace, his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I plan for this fic to have different chapters based on different songs that suits Jaedo <3
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated :3


End file.
